


Emotions are difficult

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Apologies, Crying, Death, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Ghosts, Mild Angst, don’t worry it’s a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 18:30:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19447123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: For some couples, a first fight is a trivial thing. On the constant, death can also be viewed as a trivial thing.





	Emotions are difficult

Bearger is attacking the base, and yet, somehow, it’s not the most volatile thing there.

“Do you know what’s really annoying?”

Walani bites, flexing her fingers around the tentacle spike she’s holding. WX-78 doesn’t respond, but she knows they’re listening.

“You’re cruel to everyone. You’ve never told me why.”

WX slashes at the creature’s back whilst Wilson attacks it from the front. Wigfrid is having the time of her life.

“I HAVE NO GOOD REASON TO BE KIND TO YOU. IT’S NOT IN MY PROGRAMMING.”

They retort, swinging just under Bearger’s claws as it turns and swings. Walani digs the tentacle spike into one of its legs whilst scowling at WX.

“Oh, don’t even try that. I’ve seen you with those stupid bees. You just don’t like us!”

At this point, she’s raised her voice enough to attract the attention of Wilson. He lowers his hambat slightly as Wolfgang and Wigfrid continue to tank the beast.

“WHY SHOULD I LIKE YOU? YOU’RE AS WEAK IN MIND AS YOU ARE IN FLESHLING BODY.”

Walani fumes for a second before tossing her arms out.

“Are you serious with this?”

WX-78 takes one last slash at the Bearger before turning to Walani.

“I’M NOT GO-“

With a growl and a slash, WX-78 is knocked to the ground, dead.

It only takes a few more seconds and a few more expert moves from Wigfrid to fell the creature. The body falls heavily on the ground, but the conflict is far from over.

“You bastard!”

Walani throws the tentacle spike down before storming off, disappearing behind rows of evergreens with a ghost on her tail.

Wigfrid laughs as she begins to gather resources from the Bearger.

“Thät shöuld mäke for gööd entertäinment tönight.”

———

“I’M GOING TO DRIVE YOU INSANE.”

WX snaps, hovering over Walani as she sits down on the forest floor with her freshly picked flowers.

“Does it look like I care?”

She bites. She begins weaving a garland, WX sulking overhead. This is so stupid. She’s being so stupid. They should have known this would happen eventually.

“REVIVE ME. NOW.”

“No!”

God, they just can’t apologise, can they? Walani continues braiding the flower stems together, fashioning a messy ring of orange and peach petals which she promptly places on her head.

“You are such...such an emotionless slab of ham!”

WX-78 crosses their arms over and scowls down at her. The temptation to haunt her garland and turn it into a useless crown of evil flowers is overwhelming, but she is still their girlfriend, and deep down, they know that this fight does mean something, even if they’re begrudged to admit it.

“You never, never tell me how you feel. Do you not trust me? Do you not want me to know?”

Her voice is beginning to show the first signs of tears and it’s annoying. She wants to get the upper hand in this argument, and she has a bad feeling that if she cries, WX will laugh at her. Maybe she is being stupid. 

“DO YOU KNOW WHY I DON’T TELL YOU? DO YOU REALLY?”

Walani stares at them blankly. She’s never heard them like this. She wonders briefly if anyone has.

“IT’S....IT’S SCARY, ALRIGHT? IT’S RUDDY TERRIFYING FOR ME.”

She continues to stare before reaching up to scrub at her eyes. 

“I can...let’s revive you, alright?”

WX nods at her wordlessly, suddenly feeling overwhelming tired. Maybe a little exposed. They aren’t quite certain.

Walani sits up shakily and begins the short walk back to base, with WX-78 following her along. She can’t stop herself from crying a little. WX hovers closer to her with each small sob.

They reach base relatively quickly, and Walani immediately sets about making a tell tale heart. The process is practiced and monotonous, and before long WX is standing in front of her again. There’s a brief pause before she slings her arms around their neck. WX pulls her in closer against them, pressing against her back.

“I’M...I APOLOGISE.”

“I’m sorry...”

Walani swears that she can feel them shake a bit. She isn’t sure if they’re cold or if it’s crying, but she decides to spare them their pride. She presses her face against her chest until their quivering subsides. They slowly pull away from her, and she fumbles to lace their fingers together.

“I’M HUNGRY.”

Walani smiles shakily up at them and squeezes their joined hands.

“Yeah, so am I...let’s go get some food.”

“I’D LIKE THAT.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please don’t be mean be mean to WX they’re trying their best.


End file.
